Ginny's News
by CheerLachlan
Summary: Ginny woke up one morning to her now familiar craving of pickles, and a need to bolt to the bathroom... something was up. A one- shot, Now a, er...two-shot, I felt like writing. Cute and a bit fluffy, but good. Enjoy it! I'm posting chap. 2 soon!
1. Ginny's News

Blue morning light fell through the window and onto the bed, where it collapsed in the young woman's eyes.

Ginny moaned as she opened her eyes. _I'm sick. _She thought. _I've never been so sick in my life._

She scrambled out of bed, knocking her poor, sleeping husband on the way ("Ouch" he mumbled), and bolted to the bathroom, where she threw up in the toilet. _Eww._

Ginny sighed contentedly. Now that she had emptied the contents of her stomach, she felt all right again. She walked to her bedroom and grabbed her wand so she could clear up the smelly mess (without clogging the toilet).

When the task was complete, she went to the bed to wake up Harry.

"Morning, sleepy head!" she sang brightly.

"Mm hmm." Harry sighed.

"Wake up, it's seven thirty, and if you don't get up soon, we'll be late for Mum." Ginny's Mother was holding an all-day, family get together, which started at "nine o'clock _sharp_".

Harry sighed again and rolled over so he was facing her. He still had his eyes closed.

_He__ is so adorable, so _cute_ when he's asleep! I wonder if our kids…Kids… KIDS!!_

_I'm Pregnant_

That's why one particular monthly thing hadn't happened yet! That's why she got so sick that morning! That's why she had a strange desire for pickles! Her imagination was doing a celebratory dance.

_I'm going to be a mum__! Harry's going to be a dad! I'm going to be a mummy! _She thought over and over again.

She smiled hugely and said, "Wake u-up!" to Harry again.

"Okay, okay! I'm awake!" he laugh/croaked and rolled out of bed.

They went down to the kitchen and made breakfast together.

_I need to tell him… before anyone else __finds out._ She knew her mother would pick up on anything different with a blink of an eye.

She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I discovered something this morning." She said cautiously.

"I don't _snore,_ do I?"

She chuckled, "Yes honey, you actually do. But that's not the point. The point is… well," she looked down and put on a fake sorry face.

"What is it Ginny?" His eyes were worried.

"Someone's coming to live with us." She sighed.

"Someone's coming... to live… what?"

"Someone is coming to live with us and I haven't told you yet."

"Who… when?"

"I don't know _exactly_ who this person is, but I guarantee he won't take up a lot of space. He or she'll arrive in about… eight months." She smiled at him.

Harry just blinked, his mouth hanging wide open.

"Harry, we're having a baby." Ginny whispered.

Harry smiled with shocked delight.

"A baby?" he asked, as if he couldn't believe a thing like that could be true.

"Yes. I don't like to think we're having an... elephant, say, that would be rather uncomfortable, don't you think?"

A grin lit up Harry's face. He walked around the table and took Ginny into his arms.

"I love you, Ginny." He whispered.


	2. Name Game

Ginny came into the living room and practically collapsed onto the couch. At only six months pregnant, she was already waddling.

_This is going to be one big baby_, she thought.

She closed her eyes, and was just about to drift off, when there was a knock at the door. Ginny heaved herself off the couch to answer it. She waddled down the hall, feeling again like an over-weight duck, and opened it.

"Afternoon, Ginny," smiled Andromeda Tonks.

"Hi Ginny," said Little Teddy Lupin.

"Hello Teddy, Hi Andromeda, come in." Ginny held the door.

"I'm afraid I can't stay today, Ginny. I'm meeting Sarah for lunch."

"Oh, all right. We'll see you later, then."

Andromeda stooped to kiss her grandson, said, "Be good for Ginny" waved and disapparated.

"How are you doing Ginny?" asked Teddy, eyeing Ginny's swollen stomach as they made their way to the living room.

_He is so sweet._

"I'm feeling great, Thanks Teddy. How are _you_ doing?"

"Good. Guess what?" he said excitedly.

"What?"

"Grandma said she might get me a broom for my seventh birthday!" He actually jumped when he made this announcement.

"Oooh! How exciting!"

"Yeah I know. It's so cool!"

"Well, come on then. Let's celebrate over lunch."

After a chicken sandwich and three chocolate biscuits, Teddy went to his room to play, and Ginny resumed her dozing on the couch.

Her thoughts drifted all over the place as she lay there. She thought strangely of hugs. She hadn't hugged anyone properly for three months. In fact, the last time she had hugged her Mother was when she had announced she was pregnant.

"Oh, Ginny!" Molly had squealed, and then proceeded to squeeze Ginny until she couldn't breathe.

When Harry and Ginny returned home after that visit to the burrow, it was to receive a letter that summoned Harry to New Zealand for a two month trip for work. Of course Ginny went with him, and when they got home it was too uncomfortable for Ginny to hug.

The sad thoughts about her hug-deficit life were making Ginny feel down…

"Ginny. Ginny? Ginny! Wake up, love: it's six-thirty!"

"Wha- huh?"

Ginny had evidently fallen asleep on the couch, as Harry was now shaking her awake. She sighed and lifted her head, so she could look properly at her husband.

"Harry? What are you doing home so early?" she croaked, and then yawned hugely.

Harry, for some reason, just laughed.

"I think this is the longest uninterrupted nap you've had during the pregnancy. We should celebrate."

"What are you talking about?"

"According to Teddy, you've been asleep for the past five hours."

Ginny glanced sideways to the window, and she saw that the sun was indeed low in the sky.

"Oh, Teddy, poor thing, I abandoned him!" She stood too quickly and swayed on the spot.

"Don't worry, Ginny. He helped himself," said Harry, pushing her gently back onto the couch.

Just then Teddy entered the room, holding a sandwich and wearing a very satisfied expression. It took Ginny's tired brain a minute to realize that the boy's face was covered in chocolate.

_Six years old and he still eats like he did when he was two…_

"Come here, Mister," Ginny said taking her wand out of her pocket. She pointed it at Teddy's face and the chocolate disappeared. "I'd better make dinner. What d'you boys want?"

"Hey! No you don't. I'm making dinner tonight," Harry said firmly.

"But, you don't know how to-"

"'course I do. Well, no I don't, but we have about a hundred cook books in there. It can't be that hard." He smiled hopefully.

"Why do you sound like Ron all of a sudden?"

"I don't sound like Ron!"

Ginny sighed, "Never mind." Harry still didn't know about Ginny's secret discovery of Harry's copy of "12 fail-safe ways to charm Witches".

"That's very sweet of you," she smiled.

Harry set off for the kitchen. And, watching him, Ginny had a strange, sudden felling of nostalgia.

"Hey, Teddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can you get the photo album? I think it's time we looked at it again."

"Okay," said Teddy happily, heading toward the small bookshelf.

He came back with the large green album, and settled next to Ginny, who had an unpleasant feeling that her bottom was forever going to be indented on her couch.

The first few pages were filled with pictures from Ginny's parent's school days. After that came a page of the Marauders.

"This is the Gryffindor Quidditch team… That's-"

"My dad," said Teddy proudly.

"Yes, it is," Ginny said, giving him a little squeeze. "Now these are the four Marauders together; Remus, Peter, James, Sirius…"

Ginny trailed away, not because that was the end of the list, but because she had just had a sudden, brilliant, and rather shocking revelation.

"Harry!" she called loudly.

"What? Is everything okay?" said Harry, hurrying into the room.

"James Sirius."

"What?" Harry looked at her as if she had just told him she wanted to join the mafia.

"Harry… what about James Sirius for a name, for the baby?!"

"Oh! I thought you were… never mind… James Sirius?"

"Yes! We want to name the baby after someone, right? And we obviously want a name that sounds good. So, what if we name him after two someone's; James Sirius! And that name sounds pretty darn good if you ask me!"

Harry was staring at the floor, thinking.

"It does sound good… really good… I like it, I really like it! Ginny, you've just found the perfect name for our son."

He knelt down by the couch and hugged her. Ginny could tell this name would mean a lot to him. She stroked his hair. "Of course you like it, I thought if it."

"I thought you were going to keep the name a secret!" said a baffled Teddy. "Do you smell smoke?"

"Ooops," Harry said as he got up and ran to the kitchen.

Teddy rushed after him, keen to be in the thick of the action.

Ginny just watched them contentedly, enjoying the time with her family as she rubbed over the newest member of it; James Sirius Potter.


End file.
